1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly can be engaged in two directions with different number of the terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,526 issued on Dec. 25, 2007, discloses a magnetic connector including a plug and a receptacle relying on magnetic force to maintain contact. The plug and receptacle each defines at least one magnet and a magnetic element for attracting the magnets, which makes the plug can be combined with the receptacle by magnetic attraction so as to achieve the purpose of power supply. However, the number of terminals of the plug and receptacle must be consistent when the magnetic connector is connected.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector assembly is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.